


[Podifc] 10 Ways To Avoid Talking About Your Job

by QueenofQuill



Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Accents, Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Internal Monologue, Liverpudlian Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofQuill/pseuds/QueenofQuill
Summary: In which we try not to talk about it.
Relationships: John Constantine/Oliver (Constantine: The Hellblazer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podifc] 10 Ways To Avoid Talking About Your Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Ways To Avoid Talking About Your Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081221) by [DetroitBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitBabe/pseuds/DetroitBabe). 



> Hi everyone. I want to apologise in advance for the accent. 
> 
> Also I know I pronounce Constantine in to different ways. Funnily enough British people would actually say Constan-Tyne (they even say this in the comics). But I know it is established that it's pronounced 'Teen'. So I often flit back and forth between the two. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> If you want another Constantine Fic podficed I will happily consider it because I need the practice.

Click Here for the podfic: [[Podfic] 10 Ways To Avoid Talking About Your Job](https://soundcloud.com/femme-fatale-325703963/constantine-audio)

Check out DetriotBabe's fic.


End file.
